


Pleasant

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Roy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Roy, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roy was not built like an omega.





	Pleasant

**Author's Note:**

> My personal crusade is to fill the Bottom Roy tag. If y’all want to help me it’d be great ok

Roy was not built like an omega. He was tall, broad-shouldered, his hips had some fat on them but not nearly as much as they should. He had the grace — his movements were always fluid, like a delicate — but his stature turned him into a gallant, and not a cute, charming omega. He was _strong_ , Edward was aware of that. All that took was a snap of gloved fingers and he could scorch someone to ashes. And maybe that’s what made the whole thing between them even more exciting.

Because doesn’t matter how alpha-like Roy Mustang was, he still whined like a kitten whenever Ed put his hands on him.

Heats were the best part of it. Edward got to pin him down against whatever surface they could find, and pound into him until he was just a whimpering mess. Roy twisted and turned, throwing his head to the side so Ed could bite him over and over again, hips snapping to meet Edward’s thrusts. Roy wasn’t built like an omega, but he still begged for his alpha until his throat was sore.

On these days, Edward’s favorite place to be was between Roy’s thighs. He liked to knead the meat there, then cover them in bruises that would last for days, nibbling his way up so he could lap at the slick dripping from Roy’s hole until the raven-haired man was crying out in pleasure. It was so sweet, to hear all those noises, to hear Roy screaming his name unashamed. To feel him trashing around, fisting Ed’s blond hair in a way that didn’t tell if Roy wanted to push him away or pull him closer. Roy wasn’t built like an omega, but he sure as hell tasted like one.

Then Ed spread his legs, because it was his turn, yes, and also because Roy was polite — _Ed Ed please fuck me please knot me_ — and so pretty like that. Compliant, flustered all over his face and down his chest, with his cock dripping precum over his soft belly. Edward liked to kiss his already swollen lips as he thrust into the wet heat leisurely, swallowing Roy’s whined pleadings eagerly. It was the slow torture that always got him the best reactions, from the cries to the frantic fingers running up and down Ed’s back, Roy was quite a sight. Roy wasn’t built like an omega, but he felt so nice stretching around Ed’s dick.

And the best part of it, Roy was _his_ and his alone. No one else would ever get to see him like this, pinned down to the mattress, lips parted in a silent scream, stuffed with cock just like he wanted. In that surge of possessiveness, Edward bit his neck, not letting go of the patch of skin until Roy was clamping down on him as he reached his orgasm, not until Ed came deep inside of him, tying them together with his knot. Roy wasn’t built like an omega, but he could only rest when they were clinging to each other like this.

“Mine,” Ed growled, as he licked the blood coming out from the wound, “you’re mine.”

Roy wasn’t built like an omega, but he nuzzled his cheek against Ed’s humming softly, sated and content with his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom has so many good spankfic... but not enough of Roy being spanked. Maybe I should change that. Bless


End file.
